Goode High- Middle school thing
by caripromises
Summary: So this is just basically a PJO/HoO high school thing. AU, no demigods with lots of romance and OOCiness. Pairings include: Percabeth, Thaluke, Tratie (Possibly), Gruniper (Or whatever the ship name is), Frazel, Jasper, Drewill and many, many more! Rated T for future chapters. My first fanfic!
1. First day back

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I know tho whole idea of High school is really over used but I just wanted to try it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own awesome stuff aka PJO... sadly**

**Percy's POV**

I sighed, another year at Goode was rapidly approaching and I definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Sure, it will be great seeing my friends again but I could always just meet up with them out of school. At least I wasn't a freshman anymore, not that that mattered anyways because Goode was both a middle and high school. I still remember my first year of middle school... it was awful. So anyway, the first day back was tomorrow, and I was rushing around, sorting out my stuff. "My trainers... trainers, trainers. Where are my trainers? Mom!" I sprinted downstairs, "MOM!"

"They're under the stairs!" My mom called back. I grabbed my trainers and chucked them in my bag and at the same time, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Thalia:

_Hey cuz,_

_U excited 4 schl? Its gonna b soo much fun!_

_Thals_

I laughed, imagining Thalia's sarcastic expression as she sent this.

"Percy!" My mom shouted, "You should go to bed. You don't want to be late for your first day back to school, do you?"

"Nope, of course not." I muttered under my breath sarcastically, before getting ready for bed.

**7:00 am the next morning**

"Percy! Get up!"

I groaned, and pulled my pillow over my head trying to ignore my mom, "Percy get up! Or you'll be too late to get a lift into school with Paul and you'll have to walk!" That got me up and dressed . If there's one thing that I hate more than having to get up early, it's having to walk into school. I mean, it's just so horrible having to stumble along the main road with sleep in your eyes and a massive headache... maybe I could get up earlier and it would be better... but that's impossible! Okay, maybe it isn't for most people, but it is for me. "Percy, are you up yet?" My mom's voice floated up the stairs, I pulled on my jacket, "Yeah!" I replied, shouldering my backpack and running down the stairs. My mom and Paul were in the kitchen. As I entered, Paul looked up from his newspaper and smiled, "Good morning Percy. " I slumped down on one of the chairs and groaned, "Mornin' I muttered, "What time are you leaving?" Paul looked down at his watch, "In about half an hour." He replied, "So you still have time for breakfast." My mom gave me a plate of blue waffles and smiled at me. Ruffling my hair, she said, "I've got to go to work now, so you after school Percy. Bye Paul!" She kissed Paul and headed off to work. I wolfed down my breakfast making conversation with Paul, careful not to voice my hatred for school since he was my English teacher. Although having him as my teacher was a good thing because he knew about my dyslexia, so I wouldn't have to explain it to some random teacher in front of the whole class, I knew from experience that it was extremely embarrassing.

**Leo's POV**

I hung around the car park at school waiting for Piper. I always turned for school early because it was better than staying at home, with my foster dad. I checked my watch, 07:45 it read. I groaned, unless Piper came half an hour earlier than she usually did, I would get really bored, like _really_ bored. I pulled some pipe cleaners and other things from my pocket and started fiddling around with them, not really concentrating on what I was doing, instead just staring at the sky, absently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure moving towards me, I ignored them and turned my attention to what I had made. It was a little helicopter, I stared at it, wondering if it would fly when something- or someone knocked into me sending me crashing onto the ground, the helicopter flew out of my hands and spiralled to the floor before breaking into tiny little pieces. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" A voice shouted, most likely the person who knocked me down. They crouched down beside me, "Are you okay?" They- He asked. I pulled myself up into a sitting position before nodding my head, "Yeah." I said and got to my feet, brushing down my clothes. I glanced at the guy who had also stood up and vaguely remembered seeing him around school and in some of my classes. He looked about my age, but was about a head and a half taller than me. He had raven black hair, bright green eyes and had a worried expression on his face. "I'm Percy by the way." He said, "The awesome Leo Valdez." I replied, grinning at him. Percy widened his eyes, "Oh! I remember. You were in some of my classes last year!" I nodded, "Why are you here so early?" I questioned him, "I got a lift in with my step dad, Mr Blofis, y'know, the English teacher. You?"

"I prefer to hang around at school, rather than home."

"Oh."

We stood there in an awkward silence until Percy suggested we go and get our timetables, "Sure." I agreed and we made our way to the office.

**Luke's POV**

"Hurry up guys! I don't want to be late on the first day back!" I called to my half-brothers.

"Just 'cos you want to see Thalia again!" Travis- or was that Connor, called back. I rolled my eyes, "Do you guys want a lift or not?" Travis, Connor and Chris came running downstairs, "Don't worry, we're ready!" Chris replied and we all headed out to the car. I put on some Green Day, "You've been spending too much time with Thalia." Chris told me. "At least she has good taste in music!" Connor said.

"True, true."

5 minutes later, the car grinded to a halt outside of school. I glanced up at the tall dreary building and sighed, "_Isn't this going to be fun!" _I thought sarcastically. I jumped out of the car and walked inside the building. "Hey Luke!" Ethan ran up to me and grinned, "Hey Ethan, long time no see." I glanced behind me and was relieved to see that my sibling weren't following me around like lemmings. Seriously, those guys can be really annoying, "You got your timetable yet?" Ethan asked. I told him I hadn't so we headed to the office.

**Mr D's POV**

"Great, let the year of torture begin." I murmured watching as the insolent brats arrived for school, with way too much energy. "I hate this job." I glared at those troublesome brothers stood by a tree most likely making up some stupid pranks to pull on people and resulting in more work for me. What were their names again... Terry and Conrad Stroll? Eh, something like that. I sighed and set down my diet coke, "It really is a shame I'm not allowed alcohol in school."

**So how was it? What can I improve on? I know most people seemed extremely OOC but, it is my first fic so hopefully I'll get better. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**


	2. evil teachers and stray food

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's been a few days since the first one but I've been away and my keyboard stopped working so yeah... on with the story!**

**Me no own**

**Connor's POV**

Travis and I always hung around the side of the building, just underneath the Head's office, before school each day, so there we were, planning a new prank to pull on someone and I knew exactly who Travis wanted. "So, let me get this straight," I say, after Travis has finished retelling me his plan, "You want to fill someone's locker with half-melted chocolate Easter bunnies, and you want to pull this prank on... anyone in particular? Katie Gardner, perhaps?" Travis' face went totally red, "What n-no! We could pull this prank on anyone!" He stammered. I laughed,

"Katie Gardner it is!"

**Don't mind me... I am just a line, nobody important...**

"Quick! Put the padlock on, she's coming!"

Travis clicked the padlock shut and we both turned away to our lockers, which were luckily right next to Katie's. We did it just in time for the very girl walked up to us, her long brown hair tied back and her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hey, Katie-Kat!" Travis grinned, knowing that calling her that would annoy her. "Don't call me that! Oh, great!" She said sarcastically,

"What?"

"Our lockers just had to be next to each others', didn't they?"

Travis pretended to be hurt, "Oh, how could you say such a thing! Who wouldn't want their lockers next to the amazing Travis Stoll!" Both me and Katie rolled our eyes but she had a faint smile on her lips, "Right," I say, " I leave you to alone to flirt, I'm going to find Lou."

"We weren't flirting!" They both said, red faced. I just smiled and walked off, well aware that Travis would now get the full blame for the chocolate bunny prank. I am the best brother ever!

**Annabeth's POV**

"Dammit, Rachel!" I scowl, bending over to pick up my fallen books. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you." The redhead replied, her face almost as red as her hair. I smiled at her, "It's okay, but next time try to be more careful."

"I will, promise!" We set off down the corridor. I glanced down at my timetable and then over at Rachel's and sighed in disappointment, they were very different. "Oh brilliant, it looks like there's a blockage of screaming sluts up ahead." Rachel muttered. I followed her gaze and saw she was right. A bunch of girls were all crowded round something, each wearing as little clothes as possible and their faces smothered with makeup. "Looks like we're going to have to take a detour." I say to Rachel and start to turn around but my friends voice makes me stop, "Or, we could just barge through those bitches!" I glance at her, and start smiling, "Now why didn't I think of that." Together, we charge through, having no mercy. Suddenly, I crashed into one girl who was plastered in makeup and jewellery from head to toe. "Watch it, nerd!" She spits at me, "Oh look, if it isn't Queen bitch!" Rachel replies venomously, appearing beside me, "This is what you get for blocking the corridor!" And with that, Rachel pushes the girl as hard as she can, who falls back, straight into the side of a guy who seems to be in the centre of all the commotion. He turns, and glaring at the girl Rachel shoved says, "Hey! What the heck was that for, Drew!" Drew, stutters and stammers, not sure what to say, her face red with embarrassment. Then he turns to me and Rachel, and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from gasping. The guy was cute as hell, his piercing green eyes, tanned skin and messy black hair mesmerising me, _stop it! Don't fall for a jock!_ I told myself. I recognised this guy, his name was Percy Jackson, supreme cutie, in all his holy jockiness, boyfriend of Calypso... whatever her last name was, head cheerleader and, from what I'd seen of her, was actually really nice. "Did you push her?" He asked. I seemed to be unable to speak, fortunately, Rachel answered for me, "What? No, of course not! She just suddenly flew backwards y'know? Happens a lot." Percy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Rachel cut him off, "Also, could you tell all these obsessive girls to get out of the way, this is a corridor; it's meant to be used as a way to get to different places, not to stand around, fawning over some Jock."

"Of course, your majesty." Percy said, mock bowing, "but I didn't catch your names." He smiles, flirtingly at me,

"I'm Annabeth, and this is my friend Rachel." I reply, finally gaining the ability to speak again, "but I don't see why you want to know our names."

"Just for future reference!" He winks at me before turning to the crowd of girls and yelling, "Hey, everyone get to your classes, I think we're causing a blockage!" Amazingly, everyone obliged, and slowly departed, "Well, see you around Rachel! You too, Annabeth." He winks at me again and runs off to catch up with his friends. I stare after him for a moment before realising that Rachel is grinning at me knowingly, "What?" I asked her. She carries on grinning, "Rachel, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Annabeth has a crush! Annabeth has a crush!" She sings, dancing around.

"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"

"Do n-"

I'm cut off by an outraged wail, "STOLL!" Rachel and I looked out each other for a second, before bursting out into laughter, "I wonder what Travis has done now!"  
"We'd better go and see." We walk off, round the corner and find an angry Katie, holding out a bunch of books, all covered in a slimy, brown, delicious looking goo, "Oh my gosh," Rachel said, trying not to laugh, "Did he put chocolate in your locker?"

"YES!" Katie wailed, in total despair. I sighed, "Looks like we're going to be late to class on the first day... again.

**Leo's POV**

After Percy and I had got our timetables, I spotted Piper's dad's car parking in the car park. _Uh oh!_ I thought, "I've gotta go and meet my friend," I told Percy, "See ya around, dude."

"Okay, see ya!" I sprinted off, ignoring threats from passing teachers, "Hey, Piper!" I yelled across to my friend, she turned, "Hey, Leo!" She called back. I reached her completely out of breath, "Sorry... went... to get... my timetable." I managed. Piper laughed, "Well, good news! You can now come with me to get mine." I groaned, "Awww ,but-"

"No buts! Bye dad, thanks for dropping me off." She waved to her father before tugging on my arm and pulling me towards the building, "Come on, Repair boy!"

"Missed you too, beauty Queen!" I mutter sarcastically.

**TIME SKIP TO FIRST CLASS**

I groan, uggg, maths is so boring, I'd hate to be a maths teacher, can you imagine teaching the same things over and over again. Your dreams would be plagued with fractions and minus numbers and you'd wake up in a cold sweat muttering some really complicated maths problem- right, getting off topic here, so anyway, I was sitting in a maths lesson, the first lesson of the year, and guess who my teacher was? Mrs- fricking- Dodds. The 'Demon in disguise'. That was what me and Piper called her. I turned my attention to what she was saying, "For homework you will be doing pages 1 through to 10 in the homework books that were handed out earlier on." Everyone groaned, "That's like _a hundred_ questions! Someone complained. Mrs. Dodds eyes set upon them like a hawk, "Well then, Connor Stoll, you can do pages 1 to 15 and a detention this lunchtime, and the same goes for anyone else who complains!" Now that was really unfair, I felt sympathy for Connor although I barely knew the guy, it was bad enough having to do 5 extra pages but a detention with Mrs Dodds, on the first day? Now that was torture. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, the bell rang, signalling end of class. Everyone clambered to get out of the classroom. Shouldering my bag, I made my way to Art.

Art was okay, it was just an introductory lesson, and I spent the whole time messing around with Percy, who was luckily in my class, and my other friend, Hazel. After that, I had Mythology, which was good because this year we're doing Greek, and I can speak Greek so that was interesting. Then it was lunch. I sat with Hazel, Piper, Nico and Frank. We were all friends, but Frank didn't trust me that much, mainly because Hazel was his girlfriend and I always pretended to flirt with her, I didn't really like her in that way, I just did it to annoy Frank, and Nico... well Nico was a bit off with everyone. It was hard to get him to talk and when he did, it always made you jump because he was so quiet it was easy to forget that he was there. So, anyway, we were just sitting there, peacefully eating our lunch, talking about our summer- well, Piper was talking, we were listening, when someone stood up, a girl with fizzy red hair, and yelled at the top off her lungs, "FOOD FIGHT!" Before picking up her plate and chucking it at the cheerleader's table. It landed right on Drew's head. There was silence for a moment, no teachers came running, and the all hell let loose.


	3. Sprinting and memories

**So, I was actually planning on making the last chapter longer, but then my keyboard broke. That's also the reason why I haven't updated in 2-3 days. But, finally, have a new chapter!**

**Me definitely no own**

**Rachel's POV**

"What were you thinking? Starting a food fight?" Mr Brunner, Deputy Head screamed at me. It took all my willpower to stop myself from grinning. Mr Brunner- or Chiron as most people called him- hardly ever got angry, but when he did, his face went bright red and he got so stressed out, most people considered getting shouted at by Chiron a treat, and I was one of those people. He told me I would have a detention for the whole month. It was worth it. The look on Drew's face... Oh my God, it was funny! Chiron sent me away, muttering something about "Kids have no manners." And "Back in my day..." I rolled my eyes and left, making my way to Gym. Luckily I wasn't late, and met up with Annabeth and Katie on the way to the changing rooms. "Hey guys!" I grin. They turn and return my smile, "You made Brunner angry?" Katie asked,

"Positively mad." I replied. My friends grinned and asked if I got it on camera. I told them no, unfortunately not just as we reached the changing rooms. They stunk of perfume and as I walked in, I retched and made a face. The "Popular "girls were already changing, trying to squeeze into Gym tops and shorts four or five sizes small, and were pulling up the gym shorts so they barely covered their fake, manufactured butts. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and then the three of us moved to a corner to get changed.

**Connor's POV**

I walked out of the changing rooms ready for a boring gym lesson with coach Hedge. My hand ached from my detention with Mrs Dodds, she had made me copy out this massive text book the whole of lunch, so I hadn't eaten. _One day, I am going to tie her up and force her to copy out every single book in the school_, I thought furiously, rubbing my sore hand."Hi Connor, how was detention?" Will and Miranda ran up to me, smirking. I scowled at them, "Where's Lou?" I asked, "Oh, never mind." Lou ran up to us. She smirked at me, and folded her arms, "It's a shame you had a detention, Connor, you missed out on all the fun!"

"Fun," I asked, "What fun?"

"Food fight."

I groaned, mentally kicking myself. I should have known not to complain to Mrs Dodds and now I had missed all the fun. Great.

"Alright, listen up cupcakes!" Coach Hedge called and beckoned us over. He was a very strange teacher, violent, and crazy. He always had us sprinting round and round the whole field until we could run no more. He carried round a baseball bat, which he used to threaten us with, but he wasn't threatening at all, being smaller then nearly all of us. Like always, he set us of sprinting round the field, it wasn't bad, though, tiring, yes, but not _bad_. Though, usually one of the jocks ran the furthest and would always brag about it in all of our faces. So anyway, the whole class set of sprinting, but by the fourth lap, or rather _my _fourth lap, most of the class had dropped out. I kept running, Will, Miranda and Lou were still going as well. So were Percy, Jason and all that lot, and, of course, Annabeth and her friends, they may seem the least likely people to be good at sports, but hell, could they run fast. By the eighth lap it was only me, Miranda, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth and Will. Lou had stopped half way through her seventh and so had Katie and Rachel. By the tenth lap, Miranda and Jason had dropped out. By the twelfth lap, Thalia and Will had dropped out, leaving me Percy and Annabeth. By then, my legs were hurting like crazy. Just as we entered our sixteenth lap, Percy dropped his face red and his breathing heavy, Annabeth and I soldiered on. I mentally counted the laps in my head. 17th, Annabeth was in front of me, 18th, I overtook her, 19th, we were both dramatically slowing down, 20th, I felt like I was going to faint and, by the looks of things, so did Annabeth. 21st... Coach called for us to stop and come back and so the two of us limped over, the whole class was staring at us like _whoa, who the heck did they last that long?_ To be honest, I had no idea. Coach was grinning at us like crazy, "That has to be the furthest anyone has run in like... ever!" I glanced at Annabeth who looked almost surprised as I felt and it wasn't just from what coach had said. We were staring at our usually violent teacher, the got-on-with-it type of person, bounding up and down like a little child who'd just been told they were allowed to get ice cream. "Everyone just relax for the rest of the lesson, I need to go and speak with Mr Brunner." And with those words, Coach Hedge bounded off. I collapsed to the ground and groaned. My whole body ached and my limbs felt like they were on fire."Dude, that was awesome!" Will came up to me and grinned, "Thanks..." I groaned before putting my head between my knees and trying to block out the noise everyone was making.

**Will's POV**

"Dad, I'm home!" I called, slamming the door shut behind me and slinging my bag off my shoulder and into a corner. I heard my dad coming down stairs. "Hey, son! How was your first day back?" He asked, grinning at me, casually leaning against the wall. He didn't look older enough to be my dad, he was only 38. "Just like any other boring day." I replied, my dad chuckled before heading back up to his office. I went up to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed, accidently knocking down a photo in the process. I groaned again, before hurriedly jumping off the bed to pick it up, my eyes catching the front of the photo. It was off my half-brother Lee, he had died in the army, two years ago when he was nineteen. There used to be five of us, me, Lee, Michael, Austin and Kayla. Now though, it was just me and Kayla, who was a year younger than me, but right now she was visiting her mom, so, really, it was just me and dad. I sighed and set the photo down, before grabbing my keytar and practicing, I knew I couldn't get caught up in the past, if I did, I might get lost in the dark, cruel memories from when I was younger, and that might just ruin me forever.

**Uggh... my fingers hurt. I know I should probably do an extra long one to make up for not updating sooner but I'm just so tired. Bye.**


	4. step-moms and badly written love scenes

**I am sooo sorry guys, I haven't updated in forever! *gets down on knees and begs for forgivness**

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN IT, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BELONG TO RICK? *breaks down in tears**

**Annabeth's POV**

I got home later than I usually would've because my whole body felt like it was on fire. I was limping down the road, cursing coach Hedge using a wide range of cuss words, in about ten different languages, when I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I yelped as my leg flared up in pain. I looked and saw that I had bumped into Miranda. She smiled at me, "S'okay, I should've been looking were I was going... are you okay?" She glanced at me, concerned.

"Yeah," I replied, wincing, "Just still recovering from the running coach made us do, think i'm out of practice."  
"Out of practice? You ran further than everyone except Connor? Bloody 'ell! How can you say you're out of practice?" She exclaimed loudly so many people looked around at us.

"It was nothing." I responded, "I'd better get going, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!"

* * *

"Dad, Helen? I'm home!" I called, chucking my bag into the corner and making my way into the kitchen. Helen was busy baking some cakes as I walked-limped through the doorway.

"Hey, honey!" Helen said, looking up from her baking as I slumped down on a chair and groaned in pain. Helen was my step-mom, she was pretty nice, and actually cared about me, unlike those step-mothers you get in fairy tales, but I suppose that's what they just are... tales. My dad had married her when I was little and now I had two step-brothers, Bobby, and Matthew. They were twins, and were very hyperactive. More common than not, the floor was littered with Lego and toy robots.

"How was school?" She asked,

"S'okay, except Hedge had us running round the field again." I replied and Helen chuckled,

"So who ran the furthest this time? Percy? Jason?" My step-mom was fully aware of most of my school business, since dad was usually so busy with work, I shared it with her. In fact, she probably knew just as much about my classmates as I did. I shook my head, "Nah, It was a draw between me and Connor. We ran something like 21 laps. I regret trying now!"

"Oh, well done dear! You sure showed those jocks!"

"Yeah, guess I did. Is dad in his office?" I asked her. I wasn't really sure why though. I knew the answer. Of course he'd be in his office. He was there almost 24/7. Helen nodded. I sighed and went of to my bedroom. Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out my ipod and listened to my music whilst grabbing my all time favourite book about architecture, which was well used and now starting to get a bit ripped, and flipped to the page I was last on, before proceeding to read for a good 2-3 hours.

After I had finished reading, I chucked the book onto the bed and thought about the day's events. Percy Jackson had flirted with me and Rachel, when he had a girlfriend, one who was nice and not possessive. Sure, Percy was cute and I wished she was al the very least friends with him, but Percy was being unfaithful to Calypso, and this made me mad. Did he not care about Calypso's feelings? Was he just using her? I sighed, and decided to move on. The food fight had been... interesting, to say the least. Rachel had gotten herself in a whole lot of trouble but it was worth it. She pissed of the 'popular girls' _and_ Chiron. Now that's what I call lucky! I wished I could've seen Chiron pissed. Ah well, I'll just have to settle with pissed Mrs Dodds, though that happened all the time so it was barely worth it. Also she was scary. Like, really scary when she was mad. And then gym. I couldn't believe that I had run further than all the jocks. I mean, they're always bragging about how sporty they are. I guess now I could brag too, if I were big headed enough. That's just not me, though. According to all the jocks and sluts, I'm the nerdy unpopular girl who spends all her time sitting in the corner and reading. Not that I give a crap abut what they think of me, though. It's not like it'll effect me, as long as I just ignore them. Just then, Helen calls up to me, saying it's time for dinner. Pushing my thoughts of today's events to the back of my mind, I go downstairs.

**Luke's POV**

When we got home, dad was already back. Great. He probably had hooked up with another lady and brought her home. Sorry, did I sound bitter? Well I am. My dad is a complete asshole and a player. He spends more time with his various different girlfriends than he does with me, Travis, Connor and Chris. And he call himself 'our father'? He doesn't deserve that title. Heck, my mom had been a better parent, and she was crazy. I mean, literally crazy. Crazy as in panicking 24/7, constantly forgetting about things, baking batch after batch of burnt cookies and just generally not being right in the head. Travis' and Connor's mom had been crazy too. But she had been a different sort of crazy; the abusive, alcoholic sort. But dad didn't know that. Whenever Travis and Connor tried to tell him he would just say' I'm sure that's not true' or 'You really shouldn't tell tales on your mother'. Chris' mom was the closest to normal. And she abandoned Chris when he was two. So yeah, not that normal.

I headed into the living room only to have my assumptions confirmed. Dad was sitting there, hand in hand with a brown haired women. Rolling my eyes, I turned round and made to go out the door when my dad stopped me. "Hello Luke, how was school?" I gritted my teeth. Of course he would pretend he cared about me in front of his lady friend, "Oh, you know, same old, same old." I reply, "Who's your friend?" I turn round and examine her more closely. She looks slightly younger than dad and her skin is slightly tanned. Her eyes are sea blue and her brown hair is long and wavy. Wow, dad really did score this time. "Luke meet Anastasia Yew, Ana, this is my eldest son, Luke." **(A/N:Oooh, Plot twist! :D)**Anastasia smiled at me, "Pleased to meet you." She says holding out her hand. Cautisously, I shake her hand and reply, "Likewise." I look between the two of them, "I'll leave you two to it, then." I grin before winking at them, just to make things awkward, and stroll out into the hallway. I smiled to myself, "I just love messing with my dad!"

**POV OF THE PERCY**

Whilst walking home, I'm met with the most horrific sight I could possibly see... aka Thalia Grace, my cousin. "Sup Pinecone face, didn't see you much today. Too busy studying, were you?" I joke, mockingly. Thalia glares at me, "Shut it, Kelp head. The reason you didn't see me was because you were too busy flirting with all those girls following you wherever you went." She replies,

"Now that can't be true. If it were then I would of seen you many times. 'Cos you would've been at the front of the crowd." Thalia scoffs,

"You just described my worst nightmare; being flirted with by my own cousin. It would still be a nightmare even if we weren't cousins!"  
"You're just jealous."  
"Of what? Drew?" Thalia looks at me as though I've just dropped from space.

"... guess you have a point there." We stop by Thalia's house. Thalia fumbles about in her bag for a moment, trying to find her keys. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Pinecone face."

"You too, Kelp head."

**TIME OF THE CHANGE TO THE HOUSE OF THE PERCY... Okay, I'm gonna stop speakin like that now...**

I groan for the seventh hundredth time. Why is maths soo difficult. I glance at what question I'm on. 'Q.12' The book reads and I groan... again. I had been doing this for nearly an hour and I still had like 88 questions to go. "Okay,", I mutter, "So if I times that by that, and then add that, then... WHAT? THIS MAKES APSOLUTELY NO SENSE!" My mutter turns into a shout of frustration and, in my anger, I chuck my maths book across my room. There's a knock at my door, "Percy? Are you okay." My mom walks in with a glint of humor in her eyes, " Are you stuck with your maths homework?" I sigh,

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"  
"There's no other homework that makes you so angry." She replies before picking up my maths book and sitting down on my bed. "Okay. So what question are you on?" She asks and I smile gratefully, "Twelve." I reply, and she flick the book open to the right page, "So... ah, here it is. well, you see. What you have to do is..." My mom helps me with the rest of my homework. To do the next 88 questions, it takes the same amount of time it took for me to do the first twelve. I grin, happily. My mom's the best.

**The next day...**

I got a lift in with Paul again and saw Leo hanging around the car park. I said bye to Paul and sprinted over to him. "Hey dude!" I called, making Leo jump, "Oh! hi, Percy! Didn't see you there!" He grinned at me, "You started that maths homework yet?" He asked,

"Already finished it!" I smirked at his flabbergasted face as I said this,

"What? How did you do all the questions _yesterday_!" Leo was practically bouncing up and down in disbelief.

"Two words,", I replied, "My mom."  
"Oh..." Leo stopped bouncing, and for a moment I saw sadness in his eyes. But, quickly, he recovered and said, "Oh, well, now you can help me with mine!" And he grinned at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to a bench. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my maths book before opening it, revealing page after page of homework. Leo's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the homework he had to copy.

**Silena's POV (Betcha didn't see that coming!)**

"Okay! So we have 3 weeks to come up with an amazing script and present it to Mrs Wilson!" I say to my half-sister, Drew, who was currently applying yet another layer of makeup, "C'mon, Drew! If you help me with this then you'll have more chance of being the main character in the play!" Drew just rolls her eyes,

"And how'd you figure that one out?" I think for a moment,

"Well, if you learn the lines for the main character's role then your acting skills will be better because you won't spend the whole time staring down at the script!" I reply, brightly. Drew stops putting on makeup for a moment and turns to look at me.

"You know, for once in your life, you're right about something. And, we can try to get Percy to play the main character for the boy!" She grins, "then, in the play, we'll fall in love... and, just like in all those films, we'll fall in love in real life! Perfect!" I try my best not to roll my eyes. Drew is completely hooked on Percy, she's always following him about and talks about him so much, it makes me sick, "Of course, sis," I say, "But we'd better get to school, I said I'd meet Charlie by the big oak tree." Drew smirks at me, "Ooh how romantic!" She finishes putting on her makeup and stands up. Grabbing her bag, she heads off to school. I pick up my own bag and follow her.

A grin spreads across my face as I see a familiar figure standing by the tree, "Charlie!" I call, before running over to meet him. Charles Beckendorf or 'Charlie' as I call him, is my boyfriend. He's tall, really muscular and is the head of our 'Design Tech' club. He hates being called by his first name so everyone, except me, calls him Beckendorf. "Hey Silena!" Charlie grins at me, before pulling me into a hug. "Sorry I was late." I whisper into his chest, "Drew held me up."  
"It doesn't matter." Charlie replies, "But we'd better get to class, the bell just rang." I nodded and reluctantly broke away. Charlie grabbed my hand and, together, we headed on inside.

**Wow... that love scene at the end was terrible... I really need to work on those types of scenes. So, once again, i'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Also, do you want me to pair Thalia with Luke? Or someone else? Not Nico, though, because in this he's going to be Percy's and Thalia's cousin. Also, Percabeth should be starting very soon. So look out for that. **

**Byeee**


	5. Clubs and Improvision

**Ooooh, look! A wild chapter has appeared! What will you do?**

**Read?**

**Review? (and read)**

**Attack?... wait, no, don't do that!  
Disclaimer: **

**I defo don't own**

**The awesome PJO books**

**I wish I did though**

**Lou Ellen POV**

I skimmed the notice board, my frustration increasing as I read. "Ugh!" I exclaimed, "Why can't they have any good clubs? I can't believe we _have_ to join one!" Miranda looked over me and smirked, before taking out her pen and writing her name down for the gardening club. I carried on complaining, "At least you have something you're good at! What about me?" Miranda glanced at me again, and then back to the noticeboard.

"Well... there is chemistry club. You're pretty good at that."  
"I- wait, where does it say chemistry club?"  
"Right there!" Miranda pointed to a notice right in front of me. _How'd I miss that?_ Embarrassed, I grabbed the pen off Miranda and scribbled down my name. Miranda snorted, "You're face has gone red!" She informed me.

"Shut up." Miranda did, but kept on smirking. I glanced at the other club forms to see who had signed up for what. Basketball was already full, and there were loads of spaces for that because it was the try-outs to get into the team. It was the same with soccer, Hockey and cheerleading. I rolled my eyes as I saw who had signed up for cheer. It was basically Drew and her gang, Silena, Calypso, Piper, y'know, the usual. _Wait, Piper? _I did a double take and glanced at the sheet again. It really did say Piper McLean. _Wow. _The bell rang, snapping me out of my disbelief. "Come on, Lou. We've got Drama first!" Miranda said, excitedly. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the corridor. Drama was pretty good. Mrs Wilson usually let us mess about for the lesson whilst she worked with the people who were actually talented in drama. As a result, all of last year I hardly did any acting. It just goes to show what Mrs thinks of my _amazing_ acting skills. We walked into the classroom and sat down by Connor and Will, who were busy chatting. They didn't seem to notice us. "Guys?" I asked. THey kept on talking. "Hello? anyone there?" I tried again, with still no response. I opened my mouth to try again, when Miranda yelled, "Connor Stoll, William Solace! Are you bloody death?" Both boys started and turned round. Unfortunately, just as Miranda said this, Mrs Wilson came into the room, "Miranda Gardiner, that is no way to talk inside of school!" Miranda went red, "Sorry, Miss." She muttered. Mrs Wilson glared at her, and then head to the front of the class room She set down her coffee, then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Right, class! I have some good news. This year we will be performing a play! I have two lovely volunteers to write it for us. Everyone in this class will be taking part, whether they are acting or helping backstage, because it was planned by me. So today, we will all be getting in groups, taking a scenario, and acting it out, according to how you visualize it. I will be assessing you!"

"Oh joy!" Miranda muttered sarcastically. I nodded in agreement, I couldn't act to save my life, and I seriously doubted I would be much help backstage. "Oh," Mrs Wilson said suddenly, "I almost forgot; If I see anyone not trying, they will spend all of their lunchtime next week with me." About half the class groaned. Mrs Wilson clapped her hands again, and told everyone to get into fours, and it had to be a mixed group (both boys and girls). Everyone groaned, except Connor, Will, Miranda and I who grinned. Miss came over and handed us a sheet of paper. I took it and read it out. Scenario No. 4 It read,

_You must act out a scenario in which a son is heading off to the army._ "That's it?" Connor frowned, "That's all the information they're giving us?"

"It's all the information we need," Will replied, "It's pretty simple." The three of us stared at him like,_ fine, you sort it out then._ Will rolled his eyes, "Fine!" He said exasperated. He appointed us different characters. I had to be the mom, Connor had to be the dad. _I'm happy with that... I mean, no! Being the wife of Connor? Yuck! Never... I'm not convincing anyone, am I? _Will would be the son joining the army, and Miranda would be the annoying little sister. "It suits you!" Will told her,  
"Hey! How am I annoying?" She complained, I smirked, "Better not answer that one. We'd be hear all day!" I teased. Miranda lunged at me,

"I'm not annoying! I'm not! I'm not!"

"And saying that really isn't helping you prove your point." I replied. Quickly, Miranda sat up, flustered and I stuck my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Miss came over and said, "Ah, Lou Ellen's group! Why don't you show your's!" I glanced, wide eyed at Will, who mouthed, "Improvise!" Slowly, I stood up, and the others followed suit. Everyone was staring at us expectantly. My heart was thumping loudly as I swallowed nervously. "Well, go on then." Mrs Wilson said. We started acting. At first there were gaps between everything we said as we desperately tried to think of something to say. Then we grew more confident and the words came naturally. All I was thinking was, "How would I feel?" Over and over again. We finished, and everyone stared at us, shocked. They obviously hadn't been expecting us to be any good. Then they started clapping and, I'll be honest, it felt good. Like really good. Miss grinned at us, "That. was. brilliant! You must've really put time into your rehearsal. It was my turn to stare. _we didn't rehearse at all! _Shaking my head in disbelief, I sat down, as did the others. All of a sudden, I was regretting not signing up for the drama club.

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer. So, what do you think? Connor and Lou, Yes? No? You guys should totally review. It would make my day. **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
